Army Brat
by Tammywammy
Summary: An army brat trys to deal with her dad not being home. While trying not to kill her mom's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I thought of starting a new story. This story is also co-written so I'll write who wrote it in each chapter. This story mainly evolves around Emma's daughter Cassie and pretty much everything else will explain itself or we'll explain in flashbacks. I know its short but the rest of the chapters will be longer. Please review including flames. We want to know what you guys think. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Army Brat**

**Chapter 1**

**Cassie's POV:**

I walk out of my room to find my mother's boyfriend sitting on the couch watching TV. I ignore him and walk into the kitchen trying to get something to get rid of my headache. After I found the Tylenol, I swallowed it and started making my way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear him say behind me.

"Out." I answer trying to hold back my anger. I hate it when he tries to be my dad.

"Cass, where were you last night? You had your mother worried sick about where you were and who you were with." He says. I feel my blood boiling and it took everything I had not to go kick him in the balls.

"First of all, no one but my dad calls me Cass. Second of all, mom knew I was out and third of all I don't have to tell you anything, you're just the boyfriend who lives here, freeloads, and sleeps with my mom. You're nothing to me Jay." I said angrily.

Before he could answer back, I opened the door and walked out. I could care less what he thinks. My mom is really happy with him, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. They're just dating so it's not like he's my step dad. I take out my cell phone and I press 3 speed dial. It goes straight to the answering machine.

"Hey you've reached Sean. I can't get to the phone right now but just leave you're name and number and I'll get back to you whenever I can." I hang up and sigh in frustration.

I head over to the Dot to get myself a veggie burger with fries. I open the door and walk to the counter. I see Spinner Mason talking on the phone. Jay and him stayed good friends so he's over a lot. He hangs up the phone and walks towards me.

"Hey Cassie, what could I get for you?" He asks while taking out his notepad and pencil. He became the manager a long time ago, but sometimes he'll still take orders and other stuff.

"Just a veggie burger and fries." I say not even looking at the menu.

"Ok it'll be ready in a couple minutes. You know that you're parents are worried about you." He says to me.

"Spinner, it's none of you're business. Even if it was I was just a party and I lost track of time and I knew I couldn't go through the front door. Plus they're hardly ever around to notice anyway. Mom's either at work or out with Jay. Dad's always on the base and I get to talk to him once a week." I said. I hear him mutter something and then walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry some of those things needed to be changed like small errors. Anyway here it is again and please review. Thanks**

**Chapter 2:**

Cassie tossed and turned in her bed as horrible images plagued her dreams with visions of soldiers in combat and blood and gore. She heard the painful and blood curdling screams of the wounded and she thrashed about in her bed violently.

Cassie looked over behind a building and saw her father. She ran to him and she held onto him like he was her life line.

"Daddy." She whispered in his chest .

She looked up at him and his face was bruised and scared. His eyes looked hunted and full of pain and sorrow of all the lose and terrible things he has witnessed.

"Cassie." He muttered into her hair .

"I miss you." She told him .

"I miss you to baby." In the far distance the herd a loud bang across the way Sean looked over and began to walk away from .

"Daddy no! Please don't leave me." She cried and pleaded with her father .

"Cassie I'll be fine this is what daddy's trained to do, I love you." He kissed her forehead and went to where the destruction was as he was walking he fell into a trap and a explosion went and her father was lost in the smoke .

"DADDY!" She screamed.

"Daddy!" She yelled and was thrashing around in bed her arms we waving around hitting Jay as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from hurting herself or him .

"Cassie stop it, wake up honey." Emma said shaking her daughter up. Cassie's eyes fluttered open .

Casie's forehead was beaded with sweat and her breathing was heavy as she woke up she saw her mother and held onto her like she would never let go .

"Mommy!" She whimpered.

"It's ok baby doll mommy's here." Emma cooed rubbing her daughter in a motherly manner. Cassie slowly but surely dripped off to sleep .

Emma and Jay walked to the kitchen where Emma put on a pot of coffee .

"Come on Em this is ridiculous two times of this bullshit and we have no idea what the dreams are about." Jay said frustration clear in his voice .

"I know I have a feeling it leads back to Sean" Emma looked back into her daughter's room and sighed .

"Well he is coming back for her sweet sixteen isn't he "Jay asked .

"Of course it will all be worked out by then, she should be fine." Emma answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cassie drifted off to a dreamless sleep, after falling asleep in her mothers arms. She woke up to "Cupids Choke Hold" coming from her phone.

"Hello?" She answered grogilly.

"Cassie, you better not be in bed still. I'm coming to pick you up to spend sometime with you. Be ready in half an hour." Cassie's face lit up hearing that voice.

"Uncle Tracker? I thought you were in Alberta? You said you wouldn't come till my birthday." Cassie answered him, confused on this surprise visit.

"I'm here for work, but my meeting got canceled. So I thought I would call my favorite niece and take her out and spend time with her. Don't worry I'm still coming for you're birthday, I got that weekend off just for you." Tracker said.

"I really want to Uncle Tracker, but I'm supposed to stay home today and do chores. Its a weekly thing Mom won't change her mind." Cassie said realizing it was Saturday and that her mother wouldn't let her go out.

"Don't worry about that, I'll talk to her. You just go get ready." Tracker said. They said their byes and hung up the phone. Cassie grabbed her bathrobe and ran to her bathroom.

**Meanwhile...**

Jay had just gotten out of your shower, while Emma was in their room changing into her normal clothes. They both had stayed up after Cassie fell asleep. Jay walked out of their bathroom to find Emma sitting on the bed looking at old photo albums.

"Hey, which pictures are you looking at?" Jay asks while walking to the bed and sitting next to her. Emma loved taking pictures and storing them.

"It's Cassie's baby album. While you were taking a shower, I thought I would go through this and pick pictures to put on the slide show for her birthday. God, I can't believe she's going to be 16. I feel like we just celebrated her 1st birthday." Emma says. Jay looks down to what picture she was talking about, it was Emma and Sean with Cassie in the middle blowing out her candles on her first birthday.

"Time flies..." Jay got cut off by the house phone ringing. "I'll get it you pick the pictures for her birthday." Jay walks to the living room and takes the phone off the base.

"Hello?" Jay answers.

"Hi, is Emma there?" The person asks. Jay knew that voice but couldn't put a name to it.

"Who is this?" Jay asks. Most people called Em's cellphone and he usually knows who's calling the house.

"Its Tracker. I need to talk to Emma about Cassie." Tracker said. Jay now was very confused. Why would Tracker be calling all the way from Alberta about Cassie.

"Tracker, she's busy with Cassie's birthday stuff. Just tell me what you're calling about and I'll tell her. She'll call you after she's done ." Jay says knowing that Emma would call Tracker back later on.

"Just tell her that I'm in Toronto and that I want to pick Cassie up and spend the day with her." Tracker says.

"Cassie can't Tracker. She has chores to do and Emma has to do stuff with her for her birthday. Also she was out late the other night, I don't think she can go out." Jay says. Tracker and Jay never got along since Jay and Sean became friends back in high school.

"Well its not everyday I'm in Toronto, and I think I have the right to spend time with my niece. Also, thats not your decision to make you're not her parents." Tracker says. Jay was about to respond when their bedroom door opens and Emma walks out with the photo album in her hands.

"Who is it Jay?" She asks while walking to the kitchen table.

"Its Tracker. He says that he wants to spend the day with Cassie but I told him she can't because she has chores to do and that she you guys need to go over things for the party." Jay answers. Emma makes a face that Jay can't tell what it is.

Emma walks back up to Jay and takes the phone from his hands. "Hi Tracker, actually Cassie can do her chores later or tomorrow. That sounds great, I know she really misses you and would love to spend the day with you...I'll wake her up right now...Oh she already knows?... Well then we'll see you soon...Bye." She hangs up the phone and walks back to the kitchen table ignoring Jay's pissed off expression.

"Don't give me that face, Jay. Its not everyday Tracker is in town and I think it would be good for Cassie to see him. Maybe he'll be able to talk to her about her dreams and somewhat fill the void for Sean for a day." Emma tells him with a serious face.

"But Saturday's she usually does chores and helps out around the house. I just thought it made sense for her to stay home. Also, she was out past her curfew the other night we can't just let her do whatever she wants Em, she needs discipline." Jay remarks back to her.

"First of all, don't you ever say that Cassie gets everything she wants. Second, thats not you're decision to make, and I knew she was out that night she told me. So its ok if she misses curfew once in a while. But don't you dare tell me to discipline her." Emma says in a very angry tone.

Jay was about to say something when Cassie's room door opens and she comes out dressed and ready to go with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom, did Uncle Tracker call you?" She asks her mother, while walking towards her.

"Yes, he did. Now you're allowed to spend the day with him but I want you back before 11. Also tomorrow, you'll do you're chores and we'll do you're birthday planning then also. Just as long as you promise to be back by 11 ok?" Emma says in a voice that's trying to be nice but strict at the same time.

"Thank you, thank you mommy!" Cassie exclaims and hugs her mother excitedly. "I will, I'll do everything you want me to do tomorrow." They hear a car honk and Cassie starts walking to the door. "I love you mom, bye Jay." She says and walks out the door.

"Ok, I may just be the boyfriend but I've known her whole life Em. But now I see where we stand and that my opinion doesn't matter just because I'm not Sean." Jay says while walking towards their room. He grabs his keys and walks back to the front door. "I'm going out and I don't know when I'll be back. Don't wait up." He says and slams the door behind him leaving Emma in the kitchen wondering what the hell just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chapter written by Racquel.**

**Chapter 4**

Jay parked his infamous orange civic outside the wooded area of the revine and walked down a path near vans a camp fire. He spotted someone familiar. A man with a big built and his body graffiti with tattoos walked up to Jay.

"Damn Jay Hogart!" Him and Jay did a manly embrace "How's fatherhood?"

Jay Laughed bitterly, "Fatherhood? Apparently I'm just the boyfriend and watches after the little brat."

Aaron handed him a beer "Just like the good old days huh?"

"Yep." Jay said and he let his eyes wander over the ravine and his rested on a beautiful Latino girl shaking her hips to the loud music coming from an old radio. Her black hair swayed with the music.

"Like what you see?" Aaron asked him with a smirk and knowing look in his eyes.

"Just like the good old days huh?" Jay asked looking at Aarons taking a big swig of his beer and headed to the dark haired beauty.

"So honey come here often?" The girl turned around her beautiful smile fell from her face.

"Jay." She drifts.

"Santos." Jay exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I should be asking you that princess."He sneered at her .

Manny and Jay hooked up the night at the senior prom after to many beers and heartbreaks .

Jay looked down at her arms a looked at all the mutli colored braclets on wrist and he smirked .

"Seems like youve been getting around." He commented as she glared at him .

Jay smiled as he realized she was drunk since he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Want to have some fun?"

Manny smiled "Sure." Jay grabbed her hand and they walked into one of the abanded vans


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a while to post. I've been so busy these last couple weeks. I had grad night, award ceremonies, grad parties etc. The new chapter should be up in a couple days cause tomorrow its my graduation so I can't post it. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Cassie closed the door, she ran to her uncle who was leaning on the car. Once she was close enough she jumped on him and hugged him like she would never let go.

"Hey kiddo, I've missed you." He said.

"I've missed you too. I'm so happy you came Uncle Tracker." Cassie said to him.

"Come on, lets get going." Tracker said and they separated and got into the car. "So where do you want to go? I was thinking Starbucks cause its still early." Tracker said while turning his head sideways to look at her and then back at the road.

"Starbucks sounds great. Anywhere is fine with me as long as I'm with you." Cassie says smiling at her uncle. It was true, she loved spending time with her uncle almost as much as she loved spending time with her dad.

They arrive at a nearby Starbucks and they get out of the car. They walked inside to see it nearly empty. Tracker walked up to the counter while Cassie looked at the food they had.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you guys?" The barista asked.

"Hi, I'll get a grande caramel frappuccino and a grande double chocolate chip frappuccino." Tracker said while reaching for his wallet.

"You remembered my favorite drink?" Cassie asked shocked that her uncle remembered.

"How can I forget? You're the only person I know who drinks that." Tracker says while laughing. Cassie laughed along because she knew he was right. They wait at the counter for their drinks and make small chat. Once their drinks were done they walked to find a table in the back of the shop.

"So kiddo, how are things with you?" Tracker asks in a concerned voice while drinking his drink.

"Pretty much the same. I just can't wait for my birthday. Plus I'll finally see dad for more then two hours and maybe mom will let me stay with him." Cassie says thinking about her upcoming birthday in a couple weeks.

"I'm sure you're mom will be cool with it. I know you're dad really wants to see too. Every time I talk to him he's either talking about you or asking about you. Actually I can't even think of one time I've talked to him without him mentioning you. I know its hard not seeing him everyday but you know that if he had the choice he would be here with you. But at least know he wouldn't miss your birthday even if his life depended on it." Tracker said trying to comfort his niece who he could tell was missing her father.

"I haven't talked to him for almost two weeks and that's never happened before. He would at least call or leave me a message but nothing. I know there's nothing to worry about but sometimes I just want to talk to him and every time I call it goes straight to the answering machine. Is it wrong for me to miss my dad and want to talk to him? Sometimes I wish him and mom were still together so then I would be able to see him everyday cause we would be on the base with him." Cassie said thinking about her parents.

"You know that they're doing their best to be their for you. Sean is here every chance he gets and your mom did a lot to get where you guys are now. I know most kids wish they're parents were still together. But I think you're parents fell out of love back in high school, and plus your mom has been with Jay for a long time. Just know that both you're mom and dad love you. Yeah it sucks that you can't see or talk to your dad whenever you want but just know that he loves you and you're his world." Tracker says to the younger girl in front of him.

"I know, mom always telling me I could talk to her about anything. But for some reason, I can't talk to her about dad. I mean she was in the same situation as me except dad's not in a mental hospital plus she had Snake. I could never imagine Jay as more then just mom's boyfriend or whatever they are. Plus she works a lot and I mainly see her at night at dinner. Plus I would never talk to Jay about this cause he thinks he can act like my dad and it would be awkward." Cassie said.

"Well I won't lie, I never liked him since him and your dad were friends back in high school. But he's never had a relationship this long before so maybe he grew up. He's probably just trying to help out your mom. But he knows your dad will always be around and that you'll never call him dad or anything. Plus even if your dad wasn't in the military I still don't think your parents would be together, they just grew out of it." Tracker says.

"Yeah, I realized that last time Dad came in town they were arguing a lot and I'm the only thing they agree on." Cassie says. "Uncle Tracker, you think another war will happen? Like they'll get dad to go fight in it?" She asks him.

"I doubt they'll be another war anytime soon. Why?" Tracker asks wondering why she's asking.

"Sometimes, I think if there's another war and they make him fight. I'm scared he'll get seriously injured or something. I don't want something like that to happen." Cassie says while thinking about her dream she had last night.

"Hey kiddo, as far as I know there isn't going to a war anytime soon. And even if there was, I don't think you're dad would die cause he would want to make it out for you and that you'll be his saving angel. Just don't think about that cause it won't be happening anytime soon. Anyway lets get out of here and see a movie or something." Tracker says looking at his niece.

"Yeah, that's true I never thought of it like that. Yeah lets go watch a movie I haven't seen one for a while." Cassie says. They both stand and throw away their drinks and walk out the door.

**Back at home...**

After Jay walked out, Emma calmed herself down and tried to do the pictures for Cassie's birthday. She just guessed that Jay would come back later and they would make up. They argued a lot but he never had walked out on her. She was going through some of the pages and she stopped at a picture of Sean and Cassie. Emma had driven to the base so Cassie could see her dad, and right when he held her, she had the biggest smile on her face. Emma took the opportunity and took a picture. Its her favorite picture of them together.

Emma was going through some more pictures when she heard her cell phone ringing. She went to her room and picked it off the dresser. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Emma, its Sean." Sean said. Emma was confused he hardly ever called her cell phone.

"Hey Sean, what's going on?" She said the first thing that popped in her head.

"I was going to call the house, but I didn't want Cassie to know I called. I wanted to talk to you before I talked to her. Is she around you?" Sean asked.

"No, actually she's out with your brother for the day. He's in town for work but his meeting got cancelled so he called hoping he could spend the day with her." Emma explained to him.

"Oh, that's great. Anyway I called to talk to you about her birthday." Sean said. Emma automatically had a bad feeling about this. "They're not allowing me to get off base till the day of the party and I was hoping you would tell her for me. I tried my best to get out of it but they're not allowing. We're having new comers coming that week and its first week of training."

"Your kidding me right? You're going to make me tell our 15 year old daughter that her father can't take a couple days off for her birthday just because there's new kids that need to be trained? That's great Sean, make me the bad parent here and you still look like a saint to her. No, I'm not going to be you're messenger you tell her yourself." Emma said very angrily.

"That's not what I meant Emma. This is the only call I can make today, and I thought it would be easier for you to tell her since you're there. I'm still going to make it to her birthday but its only for that day." Sean tried explaining to Emma.

"Right, how could I forget you're three hours away and you talk to you're daughter once a week if she's lucky. I still wonder if she would be like this if you never joined the military in the first place. You just had to run away and leave me to raise her." Emma said her temper soaring.

"Here we go again. Emma can we not talk about me joining the military every time we talk. I enlisted before I knew you were pregnant. What did you want me to do? Not go to training camp and have me in prison rather on a base? Of course, no matter what I won't be good enough. Has Jay run out on you yet?" Sean bit back.

"Right, you're just a scared loser. Jay has been in her life and knows her better then you. He stepped up to the plate and helped me out while you were on base. I'm not telling Cassie that you're not able to spend a meekly 2 days with her even though she's been looking forward to this since you're last visit." Emma said.

"Fine, I'll tell her next time I get a chance to call. Just thought we would come to a nice conclusion or understanding." Sean said. They hung up and Emma was just thinking about everything going on today. She didn't know how her 15 year old daughter was going to take the news.


End file.
